


Heart Shaped ring

by Pinnacullata



Category: Nodame Cantabile (Live Action TV)
Genre: proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinnacullata/pseuds/Pinnacullata
Summary: Nodame looked at me as she not believes her eyes. I open the velvet red box. She hold her breath same as me. She saw the heart shaped ring same as her necklace.





	

Nodame looked at me as she not believes her eyes. I open the velvet red box. She hold her breath same as me. She saw the heart shaped ring same as her necklace.

“Chiaki Senpai?” She said stuttering. I held her hand and tried to put the ring in her ring finger. It’s only fit halfway, she cringes, I tried harder. Now gone the romantic on the occasion because it seems I hurt her.

“Itai! Senpai its hurt” She pouted massaging her finger.

“It’s must be fit, let me try again.” I said still trying to fit the ring into her finger. She reluctantly hold her hand position while reposition myself.

“Nodame must be gain weight, Senpai.” She finally said in agony. I stopped trying, it must be. I remember when I secretly measure her ring finger when she slept last month.

“How can you gain a lot of weight in just a month Nodame? I said irritated my plans not working. She looked down to my feet.

“I’m so happy with senpai, so I eat a lot.” She said murmuring. I looked at the ring sigh heavily and put it back to the box and when I tried to put the box to my pocket she shout at me.

“NO!! Let me hold it, Senpai want to gives the ring to me right, so let me hold it.” She said while take the box from me.

“Nodame, let me return it to the store, so they can give you the right size” I try to reassure her. She looked at me disbelieves.

“NO WAY, this is my ring, Senpai cannot take it again from Nodame.” She said hurtful

“BAKA! I’m not taking it from you I just want exchange it to you size now.” I said it impatiently tried to get the box from her hand. She refuses and put the box in her bag. I tried to take it from her bag but she moves her body fast so I just grasp air.

“NO, Nodame will go on diet” She said confidently. I roll my eyes, Nodame, on diet? Maybe, tomorrow the earth going to stop turning. But when I see her determined, I tried to play along.

“Okay, I’ll give you 2weeks. You may try your diet.” She smile brightly, so happy makes me feel happy too. She abruptly hugged me warmly then kissed me on my lips. Silly girl, why is she so happy that I give her permission for dieting, nobody I know love to dieting. Her kiss suddenly makes me forget what I trying to do in the first place. 

“Mukya, Nodame so happy!” She said loudly.

“Nodame, Stopped hugging me.” I said trying to let go. She still clinging on me, big smiled plastered on her face. Everyone start to look at us hearing her scream. We are in the middle of the park in Jardin des Tuileries, sitting near the grand basin. Her chair tilted on weird way and of course like always happen to her, she fell.

“Gyabooo” She said gravely. I looked at her in my own chair, how can I in love with this silly girl, I still cannot understand myself. What I know that I never can live without her every single day.

Day 1

“Nodame must diet. Sorry senpai even you’re cooking is delicious I can’t eat after 7pm.” She said firmly. I just finished cooking Orange Chicken with cream fettuccine for two. I can see her nostrils moving. She gulping and drink her Ocha.

“I asked Kiyora, she said Ocha is good for dieting” She said again looking at her cup trying avoiding my gaze on her. I simply just move near her put the plates on the table, started to eat. I’m starving, due my next concert, I skipped lunch. She looks at me angrily. She pouted.

“How can you eat, while Nodame dieting.” She said annoyed. I don’t say a word just continuing enjoying my meal. She drinks her Ocha furiously. Suddenly I hear voice from her stomach. She vastly put her hand in her belly. She must be so hungry, she looked down.

“Eat.” I said short. She looked at me sadly, refusing.

“You are hungry then eat” I said again. She hesitated but started looking to her plate then she began to sniffing hard like a dog. I hit her head.

“Stop it, eat now. I said harshly, she smiled then started to eat.

“Maybe only half, Nodame cannot refuse Senpai cooking, how can she refuse, it’s so yummy.” She said giving excuses. She ate so fast just only 5minutes, she finished all, now started licking the plates. What happen with only half portions nodame?

“Gyabooo, Nodame eat it all” She looked shocked seeing her emptied plate. I chuckled, deep in my heart I’m happy she eating my cooking.  

Day two

“Nodame won’t eat!” She said pouted. I just sat in the sofa in my apartment reading the score. I just ask her lightly, what she wants for dinner. She give me fiercely look. I flinch by the way she looked at me. I just had late lunch at 5pm, so I don’t really hungry. She is the one I’m worried about.

“Nodame wont fail, I will make the ring fits. “ She said standing up and run to her own apartment.

Day Three

I’m having dinner party with the entire Roux-Marlet Orchestra member. I tried asked her to go with me, she hesitated at first but follows me. She sits refusing to eat what in the plates, but when person next to her started to eat she can’t hold her hunger, she eat like she’s not eating for a week. After the party ends, she seems to hate that she ate a lot. She looked down entire way home.

“Nodame, Its okay, we can still resize the ring” I break the silence. I embrace her. I smell lavender, she regularly shampooing now, that I amazed.

“No, I want to fits the ring you gave me first. “ She said stubbornly, pinching her own fingers.

Day Four

She entered my apartment lately, her face green. She limits herself a lot, now I started to regret for giving her the ring. I should take her with me to the store. But the store is in Tokyo, I really avoided traveling with plane even she had cured me.

“Nodame, you should eat.” I said to her. She looked at me smiling weakly.

“It’s okay Senpai, I just ate.” She said obviously lying. She sat in the sofa enervate. I vastly cooked something for her, so I can lure her to eat. She looked disgust to the plates that I just put. It’s hurt my feeling a little, but I still try to tempt her, I get a spoonful of cheesy macaroni try to fed her.

“Say aaaah” I bring the spoon over her pink lips. She pouted.

“No, Senpai, I had eaten. “ She said slowly looking to the cheesy macaroni. I hope she tempted. First she looked tempted but she looked away.

“Nodame, you have to eat” I never imagine in my wildest dream I have to persuade Nodame to eat.

“Nodame tired senpai, maybe Nodame should go home.” She said slowly shocking me. She is not behaving like herself. She started to stand up. I refused to let her go in this state.

“Nodame, please stay” I said hold her hand. She looked at me surprise. I never ask her to stay before.

“Really Senpai? She asked, I nodded held her in my embrace. My heart hurt seeing her like this, I had to make her eat again somehow but now I just want to feel her in my arms.

Day 5

Nodame forgetting her diet today since she got the monthly deliveries from her family, I don’t know why the address is to my apartment.

“Let eat senpai, nodame makes Nabemono.” She excited. I don’t really love the mess she makes for cooking nabemono but at lease she’s eating. I sit beside her and take the bowl she gives me. 

“aah it’s so good, I wish we can have our kotatsu back home.” She acclaimed while closing her eyes savoring the taste in her mouth. I love kotatsu feels too, I remember when she first brought to my apartment, and I overslept on it. But seeing her like that makes me feel sudden warmth as well.

 

 

Day 6

Once again overslept in the sofa, I awake with Nodame cuddling in my arm. I felt numb but I don’t want to awake her. So I just sit lying in the sofa looking at her peaceful face. Some of her hair fell in the cheek. I put it gently behind her ears. She felt my touch and stirred.

“Chiaki Senpai, Its fits.” She said in her dream, smiling. I felt sudden urge to kiss her. Her pink lips parted a little. I slowly bend myself trying to kiss her, but then she opens her eyes, awakes. She blinks her eyes. I vastly sit down making her to fell harshly on the floor.

“Gyaboo, senpai itai!” She said slowly caressing her head. My face turn red, did she realize what just I trying to do? She seems not because she now tried to stand by holding the table.

“Senpai, if you want to kiss Nodame, please kiss me when I awake.” She said it confidently. My face which is already red becomes redder. I throw the cushion at her, but she run happily to the bathroom.

“Nodame taking shower now, if you want, you can also join me, Senpai “She said before she entered the bathroom. I pretend to be busy with reading my score.

Nodame not coming to my apartment this night, she text me that she had extra lesson from Prof. Auclair then she straight to her own apartment. Its only one night, but I misses her, she always had something whatever how small it is to cheers me up.

Day 7

Today she’s not coming again to my apartment, how she can be busier than me, I don’t understand. All I know I missed her so much.

Day 8

It’s been a week from her attempt diet. She coming late again Prof. Auclair keeps giving her extra lesson. But she still manages comes to my apartment. She sits in the sofa looking tired but smiling at me.

“Nodame misses senpai.” She said, I missed her too but I won’t say it to her. I just nod my head.

‘“How’s your lesson?” I asked sit beside her. She looked at me, sighing.

“I hate lizt” I chuckled by her answer. She smiled when she hear me laughing. She put her head on my shoulder. Usually I push her, but I really missed her, so I want to feel her warmth.

“Have you eaten nodame?” I asked. She nods. I don’t know if it’s true or not, but I hope she is telling the truth, she look very tired even without diet.

“I had dinner with Kuroki and Tanya, do you know they are dating now.” She said snuggle and sniffing to my shirt, its tickles me.

“Stopped that.”I reluctantly push her head off my body.

“Mukya, I had recharged!!” She screams excitedly.

Day 9

She called said she had something to do, so she don’t come to my apartment, I wonder what she’s been doing, maybe some other time I have to pay a visit to the conservatoire, but I’m busy enough with my scheduled. I really have to put a time in my agenda.

Day 10

She didn’t call and didn’t come to my apartment, I called her friends but nobody knows where she is. I know it’s only 2 days I don’t meet her, but I missed her. Where can she be?

Day 11

I waited her call or text this whole day, but she didn’t do both of them. I tried to call her but the line is busy. I text her but no respond. Is she mad at me? I didn’t do anything wrong, do I? I felt a little shiver behind my neck, I did push her or harsh on her later night, but its same as usual? I hate for feeling helpless.

Day 12

Kuroki and Tanya visit me, they are asking Nodame. I just want to scream right know, I’m the one who should ask that to them. Where are you Nodame? She has been absent from school for 3 days now. Prof. Auclair don’t know anything about this, he said Nodame has been absent for 3 days, and the last day she came, she look so tired. She never misses her lesson, and I hate the way he said she tired. It’s all because of me. I had a bad feeling about this. I take a day off and try to find her, in every place I know, but nobody seen her.

Day 13

I become depressed now. I couldn’t find here everywhere. In her practice room, in her class room. In her apartment, my old apartment, places we’ve been. I lost her, her cell phone now off. I reluctantly visit the police office and embassy, to report this as Kuroki suggested. I cannot think anymore. I don’t realize the means everything to me. She becomes a missing person.

Day 14

I spent my day in her apartment. I need to be in her surroundings. He room is a mess like usual. Unconsciously I start to clean up, I need to do something. I can’t just sit down doing nothing. Her pile of garbage gradually missing, I clean her bedroom too. When I feel her bed I just want to lie down and feel her. I don’t know how long I lay down there, daydreaming until I heard something.

“Nodame?” I stand up looking in darkness. I saw her with her silly piano bag, hair messier than any other day. She is filthy, I can smell garbage odor from her body. She is looking down in weird pose.

“Nodame, is that you?” I asked again. I run across the room to find her in blank state. I quickly hug her. She’s here she’s not missing. I really can hug her and feel her in my arm. She keeps silence. I tilt her face looking straight at her, she looked away.

“Chiaki Senpai, Nodame needs recharge.”She said slowly put her arm around my body hug me tightly and sniffing my scent. It tickles me as always, but I keep hugging her. I don’t want to lose her again.

  “Nodame, where have you been? I asked after sometime. She still in my embrace. She looked me in freight.

“I’m sorry Senpai.” She said then buried her face to my chest again.

“What do you mean by sorry, what happen” I tried to see her face. She hugs me more tightly refuse to see my eyes.

“Nodame!” I said scolded her. She like awakes from her reverie and release me.

“Chiaki Senpai, nodame cannot diet anymore.” She said after long pause. Diet? She’s missing almost a week and she talking about diet?

“Just forget it. Just don’t leave me again okay?” I said a bit annoyed. She looked at me sadly, suddenly full of tears. I took her again on arm.

“But Senpai, I really shouldn’t diet anymore.” Her tears finally fell to her cheek, pushing me away.

“I told you we can always resize it, Nodame” I tried to reach again.

“No we can’t, because I lost it.” She cried. She said what? Lost it? Everything makes sense now. She lost it, then she searching it everywhere. Stupid Nodame!

“You lost the ring, Nodame? I asked annoyed. She slowly nod and childishly looking at me waiting to be scolded.

“Nodame can’t find it. Nodame even had searched it in city garbage. “She said in defense. I can believe my ears, but my nose believes her. I yank her standup push her to the bathroom.

“Go Bath and wash your hair now. “ I yell at her. She jumps a bit then running to the bathroom.

I waited at her take shower and I finished cleaning her room, and suddenly I see it under pile of dirty laundry, that red velvet box. My heart beating fast, while I tried opened the box. She opened the bathroom door, just wearing towel, water still dripping from her hair.

“Senpai!” She screams looking the red box. She runs to me and grabs the box.

“You find it. You find my box!” She said hurriedly open the box. The heart shaped ring looked beautifully. The ruby gleam from the light. I took it from her hand, and without thinking tried to put it on her finger. She shrugged.

“Nodame failed my diet, Senpai, It won’t fit. “ But it slide nicely in her finger. She must be lost her weight a lot because of the searching, I’m so happy I kissed her suddenly. She froze a moment but replying my kiss by putting her hand in back of my head, playing with my hair. Her kisses give me ecstasy. I’m flying to the weirdo forest now, not that I complain, as long I’m with her.

“Megumi, I love you” I hiss between kisses. She startled, this is the first time I say those words to her. She looked at me speechless. I kissed her again deeper now. She seems overwhelm but continues kissing back.

“Nodame loves senpai too.” She finally said after we broke the kiss, I rested my head on her shoulder. She hugs me intimately.

“Nodame, will you marry me? The questions just popped on my mouth. She looked at me strangely so solemn. Deep in my heart I hope she surprise a little, but she just standing there looked at me. My heart skipped a beat.

“I will senpai.” She said softly to my ears. The breeze brings back my memories when the first time I looked at her playing piano in her apartment. I think I become the happiest person in the world at this moment.

“Shinichi kun, will you finish what you’re planning to do? She said tempting me. Oh this hentai girl, I kissed her deeper now finishing what I intent to do the first time I saw her in that towel.

 

Fin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make one shot stories, but I carried away, but their stories are always nice to write and read. Tell me what you think, thank you for reading my fic. 


End file.
